El Monje
by Lord Fic
Summary: En el mundo Shinobi hay mas que ninjas y samurais. Escondidos del mundo y viviendo con la naturaleza se encuentran un grupo de gran poder, conocimiento y sabiduria, ellos son llamados Monjes.


_**Esta Historia es extremadamente OOC. Por ejemplo Naruto es diferente en todo sentido de la palabra de echo lo único que compartirá con el Naruto del canon es el nombre pero no hay que mentirlo leemos fics para encontrar algo diferente a la seria. Ese es el propósito de venir ha este lugar, si no le gusta pues vallan y vean la serie o busquen otro fic que les agrade o que llene sus expectativa. **_

_**Cambios drásticos: **__**Naruto es por lo menos es cuatro años mas joven, eso lo hace de la misma edad que Konohamaru, Hanabi y otros. Minato y Kushina están vivos y tienen cinco hijos más. El Kyubi nunca fue sellado en Naruto, el fue sellado en su hermano mayor Tenso. Kushina y Minato encontraron barios Uzumaki por el mundo y formaron un clan en Konoha formando el Clan Uzumaki-Namikaze. La edad de salir de la academia es a los 14 así que acontecimientos como la masacre de los Uchiha y varios mas también pasaran dos años mas tarde.**_

**°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°**

**Capitulo 1: Monje.**

Era una noche calmada para las personas que viven en Konohagakure, la aldea escondida entre las hojas y la segunda aldea más fuerte actualmente del mundo ninja. Esta aldea ha sobrevivo a todos los ataques a su muralla con la ayuda de los poderosos ninjas que viven dentro y que están dispuesto a dar sus vidas por protegerla. Konoha es famosa por la cantidad de poderosos ninjas que crea atreves de los años. Es aceptado que ella siempre ha dado a los ninjas más poderosos de todo el continente personas como Harashima Senju quien fue el primer Hokage y el ninja más fuerte entre los últimos mil años ha dado a mostrar que Konoha no es una aldea con la cual se debe enfrentar, Konoha a pesar de poseer la academia mas mal entrenada del continente ellos tienen los ninjas mas capacitado para las misiones, cuales siempre completan sin importar la dificultada. Pocos espías han intentado infiltrarse a esta aldea y solo algunos lo han logrado para unas semanas después ser encontrados para ser interrogado y luego asesinado.

Pero muchos saben que hasta una aldea tan poderosa como Konoha tiene su debilidad, y lamentablemente Konoha posee una debilidad bastante grande. Cada año se celebra el vencimiento del Kyubi, la bestia de nueve colas. Durante este tiempo Konoha descuidad sus entradas dándole la oportunidad para que las familias que se encuentran fuera llegaran y entren sin ningún problema de perder tiempo con el papeleo de entrada, no solo eso los ninjas a cargo de la puerta dejan sus puesto para salir a disfrutar con sus novias, familia o esposas.

Por eso nadie se dio cuenta cuando un niño de siete años salió de la aldea. El chico es un niño muy lindo, el tiene una melena de pelo rojo muy largo que le llega hasta las nalgas y tiene unos ojos muy azules. Vestía un uniforme negro completo que le ayudaba a esconderse en la oscuridad, evadiendo los posibles ojos de algún ninja, lo único que lo dilataba era su pelo rojo pero la noche fuera de la aldea era muy oscura. Claro a los ninjas en esa noche no le importaría quien saliera o quien entrara, de hecho pensarían que era algún ninja prodigio que término la academia temprano como Kakashi. Lamentablemente para ellos este chico no era cualquier niño que salía de la aldea, este chico era mucho más importante que sus vidas en ese momento. Si estuvieran en su lugar no pensarían dos veces en detenerlo y llevarlo a casa sin pedir alguna explicación, tan importante era este niño con físico afeminado que puede provocar que la aldea entera se mueva en su búsqueda si no es encontrado.

Es una lastima para estos ninjas que el chico que acababa de salir de la aldea era nada menos que el hijo del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y la jefa del clan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Este chico es llamado Naruto del Clan Uzumaki y Namikaze. Muchas personas se estarían preguntando que estaría haciendo Naruto escapándose de la aldea ha estas horas de la noche en vez de estar disfrutando con su familia en el festival del vencimiento del Kyubi, todos sabían como eran los Uzumaki con sus hijos de protectores y si hubiera alguien viéndolo se lo encontraría muy extraño conociendo a Kushina quien es como una loba con sus cachorros para dejar a Naruto fuera de casa ha estas horas solo y sin protección.

La verdad es que Naruto lo ha estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Verán los Uzumaki son un clan que tienen unas emociones muy fuertes por eso son muy protectores entre ellos pero Naruto desde hace dos años no sentido ese amor que le daban y siendo un niño de tan solo siete años con emociones fuertes pensó que tal ves no lo querían y que lo mejor seria alejarse. Sin embargo esto no seria motivo necesario para abandonar a Konoha, no, no lo es. Naruto esta abandonando a Konoha y a su familia por motivos completamente diferente.

Cuando Naruto cumplió su sexto año llego a la conclusión que si quería que sus padres lo volvieran a querer debía convertirse fuerte al igual que sus hermanos quienes entrenaban siempre con ellos cuando estaban en casa, el siempre se ha sentido celoso de su hermano Tenso quien siempre tiene la atención de su Madre y Padre. Su madre y ha veces su padre duermen con el, antes ellos siempre dejaban que el durmiera con ellos pero luego lo abandonaron por su hermano. El escuchaba gritos del cuarto de su hermano siendo la que esta al frente de el y a veces veía luces rojas el pensó que estaban jugando con el. Así que pensó que entrenaría para ganar la atención de sus padres, por lo tanto viajo a la biblioteca para aprender sobre los ninjas y convertirse fuerte.

Y fuerte logro ser, por el resto del año Naruto entreno como loco sin interrupciones por sus hermanos o padres quienes se encontraban ocupados con sus problemas o entrenando a Tenso pero Naruto no se molesto porque tenia la esperanza que una vez que le mostrara a su familia lo fuerte que era lo volverían a querer y pasarían mas tiempo con el. Por eso solicito la ayuda de una persona que conocía que no le diría no y lo entrenaría para llegar a su meta, esa persona era Kito Uzumaki. El era una persona quien haría todo por su familia ya que lo salvaron de las garras del Orochimaru, un ninja maligno. Bueno al menos eso le digo su hermano mayor Arashi.

Lo bueno de todo es que Kito era como un maquina con pocas emociones y no le pregunto el motivo tan solo acepto pero Naruto le pio que no le dejara nada a nadie quesería una sorpresa para todos. Afortunadamente Kito lo prometió y los Uzumaki no rompían una promesa.

Ese año resulto ser muy difícil ya que el entrenamiento de Kito era muy duro, teniendo Kito pocas emociones no tomo en consideración que Naruto tan solo era un niño y lo entreno como si fuera un genin para sus exámenes chunin pero Naruto no se quejo mientras mas fuerte sea mas amor le dará su mami.

Si Kito hubiera sido mas normal estaría mas que sorprendido con Naruto, es mas afirmaría que era un genio y prodigio en las artes ninjas. En tan solo un año absorbió todo lo que daban en la academia y más. El siendo un Uzumaki poseía mucho chacra por eso su reserva era como el de un chunin pero extrañamente Naruto tenia control perfecto sobre el algo raro proviniendo del clan de los Uzumaki quienes por la gran cantidad de chacra en sus cuerpo provocaba que tuvieran poco control sobre el. Eso hiso un toque mas fácil el entrenamiento. Ellos descubrieron que Naruto era natural en dos elementos; Katon y Futon. Naruto le pidió a Kito que le enseñara control elemental y unos cuanto Jutsu. Pero en lo que Naruto sobresalía era en el arte del Fuinjutsu, el siendo un Uzumaki los sellos le venían fácil y podía comprenderlos a una velocidad nunca visto.

Ha final del año Naruto paso de ser un chico normal a Genin de medio rango en tan solo un año. Era sorprendente ya muchos tardaban mucho mas tiempo para llegar ha este nivel, no había que decir que Naruto se sentía orgulloso y feliz. Al fin podía demostrarle a sus padres lo fuerte que era y lo volverían amar. Así que esa misma noche le conto a su familia que le quería demostrarle algo en que estaba trabajando, estaba feliz porque todos se mostraba curioso y trataron de sacarle información pero el se rehusó diciendo que seria una sorpresa. Esa noche Naruto soñó con volver a dormir en el regazo de su madre abrazándola con una sonrisa mientras su padre los sostenía en sus brazos a los dos.

Al día siguiente el lo espero contento en el campo de entrenamiento, ya veía las caras de sorpresa de su familia cuando vean lo fuerte que se ha convertido. Así que espero, espero y espero pero nadie llego a la reunión. Al principio pensó que vendrían tarde pero llego la noche y nadie llego al lugar, Naruto se sintió sumamente enojado pero decidió esperar hasta mas tarde, termino yéndose a la casa a las doces muy enojado pero luego pensó que quizás ocurrió algo mas importante que su reunión después de todo vivían en una aldea de ninjas y su padre era el líder, sus hermanos y hermanas ya eran ninjas, existía la posibilidad de que fueran llamados a una misión urgente, igual se pudiera decir de su mama.

Un poco más feliz llego a su casa y entro por la ventana. Camino hacia su cuarto cuando vio como su hermano mayor y padre entrar al cuarto de su hermano, y por un momento escucho gritos que provenían de adentro. Luego vio luces rojas y azules por la parte de debajo de la puerta. Ese momento entendió que ellos no fueron porque estaban festeando solos y no invitaron. Rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto a llorar pensando que su familia ya no lo quería y que no importaba que hiciera no lo querían más.

Así que Naruto en su estado depresivo aumentado por su genes Uzumaki llego a la conclusión que seria mejor si se marchaba y los dejaba feliz, como familia y sin el. Pero no tenia donde ir y no quería estar en la misma aldea que ellos sabiendo que su familia estaba hay y que el no les importaba para nada. Hay fue cuando recordó lo que leyó en un libro sobre unas clases de personas que podían usar el chacra pero no eran ninjas.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la biblioteca y vio lo que buscaba. El libro hablaba sobre los ninjas quienes eran los más reconocidos, luego hablo de los Samurái quienes tenían su propio país y que no se involucraban con los ninjas y solo eran contratados por los señores Feudales para proteger sus tierras pero eso no era lo que buscaba. Después de unos momento encontró lo que buscaban era una parte que hablaba sobre unas personas llamadas monjes que a diferencia no se involucraban con nadie, ellos eran una organización pacifista pero de gran poder, el libro habla que ellos estaban tan escondidos que eran considerado un mito pero según los datos Madara fue casi asesinado por un monje cuando Madara lo ataco pero esto nunca fue visto mas. De hecho el señor Feudal del fuego trato de imitar estos monjes creando su propio templo pero aunque eran fuertes no eran considerados ni siquiera cerca en poder de los verdaderos monjes.

Estos monjes estaban mucho mas escondido que las aldeas y solo podían ser encontradas si ellos querían pero para la suerte el libro hablaba sobre una posible localización en donde podía llamar la atención de ellos si quería unirse. Naruto no sabía como o de donde este libro había aparecido pero estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado. Así que decidió que seria mejor ir con los monjes, con ellos estaba seguro que nunca volvería a molestar a sus padres.

Así que espero hasta el festival del Kyubi sabiendo que todos estarían celebrando y el nunca la ha gustado ir ha ese evento porque muchas de las mujeres lo abrazan, besaban y tocaban su pelo. Aun se acuerda cuanto Mikoto Uchiha, una amiga de su mama casi lo sofoco con sus senos. Usaría esa noche para escabullirse de la aldea e ir al punto referido en el libro. Espero hasta que todos se marcharan para buscar un pergamino y sellar barias cosas en el, cosas como comida, ropa, armas y barias pertenencia personales como la fotos y recuerdos que su mama le compro cuando era niño. Los Uzumaki son unas personas muy sentimentales y guardaban todo lo que no usaban desde ropas hasta armas por eso Naruto guardo todas y cada unas de las cosas que están a su nombre, pensando que como ellos no querían saber nada de el y posiblemente lo quemarían igual que su recuerdo. Le dio una ultima mirada a la casa dejando salir barias lagrimas antes de salir disparado ha la puerta del oeste.

Unas horas después se encontró corriendo en la oscuridad ha toda velocidad cual era bastante rápido para un chico de su edad viajando a velocidad Chunin, al parecer heredo de su padre mas que una cara lindo. Naruto miraba ha todos lados asegurándose que nadie lo estaba siguiendo porque aunque los ninjas normales estén disfrutando de la noche dejando sus puestos descuidado, aun existía una fuerza mayor quienes se tomaban su trabajo enserio, los ANBU las elite de la elite. Ellos eran las personas mas disciplinada hasta el momento, no importaba si los mismo miembro de los ANBU fueran comediantes pero mientras utilizaran esa mascara ellos debían ser las personas mas serias y disciplinados de todos.

Naruto temía de ser encontrado por alguno de ellos y ser confundido con algún espía enemigo, eso era algo que no quería que sucediera. Naruto naturalmente uso su conocimiento en las arte de Fuinjutsu y creo un sello que camuflaría su chacra un poco pero para lograrlo debía estar concentrado algo en que era buena por toda la meditación que tubo que hacer para aprender su chacra elemental. Pero aun así debía tener cuidado porque los ANBU aun lo detectarían si estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca.

Naruto una ves mas miro hacia atrás pero solo pudo ver sombras de los arboles y si fuera sincero con el mismo diría que tiene miedo, el nunca ha estado fuera de la aldea y nunca ha estado fuera de casa ha estas horas solo. El ha escuchado historias de los chicos mayores sobre monstruos que atacan en la noche, el sabia que eran solo mentiras pero aun así quedaba la viva imaginación en su cabeza y la posibilidad de que si existieran después de todos el kyubi existió y el era un demonio.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro en su camino. Por las próximas 5 horas Naruto corrió tan solo parándose por unos momentos para tomar agua y comer algo para después seguir de nuevo. Le agredía a su genes Uzumaki cual lo hacia mas resistente y le dama mas estima que una persona normal. Sabia que ya casi llegaba solo unos minutos mas y llegaría al lugar.

Se detuvo en un espacio grande enfrente de una cascada muy alta y con una corriente fuerte de agua, el lugar era pacifico solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves en la mañana y la luz solar le daba una vista refrescante al lugar.

Miro con curiosidad a su alrededor notando un espacio bonito pero normal. "Bueno este es el lugar, ahora solo tengo que pensar como llamar la atracción de estos monjes." Murmuro para el. Naruto por fin había llegado al lugar pero no tenia la menor idea de cómo comunicarse con estas personas.

Tomando un suspiro camino hasta el centro del lugar y tomo aire. "¡Hola señores mojes! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y he venido ha unirme a ustedes." Grito el esperando alguna repuesta pero no recibió alguna. Comenzó ha asustarse pensando que la información del libro estaba equivocada pero rechazaba en rendirse. "He leído cosas maravillosas de su gente y quiero aprender. Según los libros ustedes son pacifista que entrenan para unirse mas a la naturaleza, yo también quiero unirme a la naturaleza."

Un momento de silencio.

"Vengo de Konoha un lugar muy lejano porque pensé que ustedes me ayudarían ha crecer fuerte." Siguió gritando pero nadie contesto. Solo estaba el y los animales curiosos quienes se detuvieron y miraban con cuidado. Naruto meneo sus dedos nerviosos mirando a todos lados. "Ummm tengo siete años. He entrenado bastante mi cuerpo desde hace un año, tengo la esperanza que me acepten ya que soy mucho más fuerte que los chicos de mi edad."

Por los próximos quince Naruto siguió gritándole al aire sobre su entrenamiento con la esperanza de que algún monje apareciera y le aceptara en el templo pero su esperanza fueron borradas cuando nada paso. Pronto lagrimas comenzaron ha salir de sus ojos y se derramo en el suelo sollozando fuertemente.

"¡Por favor no tengo a donde ir!" Grito el mirando hacia el suelo. "He abandonado a mi familia porque ellos no me quieren, me han dejado por el favor de mi hermano mayor. He entrenado para que me notaran pero no lo hicieron así que me fui. No podía quedarme en mi aldea viendo como ellos pasaban felices sus vidas mientras me dejaban atrás. Quiero unirme para olvidarme de ellos, leí que ustedes pueden darme una nueva vida con un nuevo motivo para entrenar y volverme fuerte. ¡Por favor! ¡Acéptenme!" Grito llevando su frente hacia el suelo como signo de respecto, hay se mantuvo por unos treinta minutos solo llorando mirando al suelo.

"Has pasado la prueba de inicio."

Naruto miro hacia arriba rápidamente son sus ojos bien abiertos al escuchar una voz suave pero poderosa. Se puso de pies tratando de ver el lugar de donde provino la voz pero no vio ha nadie hasta que miro hacia la cascada. Se sorprendió al ver aun hombre con pantalones blancos, camiseta naranja y un cinturón negro. El hombre aparentaba de algunos cincuenta años más o menos con cejas bastante grandes. Sus ojos estaban cerrado pero aun así podía sentir una presencia en el, como si unos ojos poderosos lo estuvieran viendo. Pero lo más impresionante de este hombre no era su extraña forma de vestir, ni sus grande cejas, no lo más impresionante era que este hombre estaba flotando en el aire cerca de la cascada. _¡Flotando! _Nunca en su vida ha visto aun hombre flotar en el aire, era imposible. Ni siguiera los grandes maestro del Futon en Sunagakure podían lograr tal hecho. Este sujeto estaba desafiando las leyes de la gravedad como si fuera nada.

El señor, de cual Naruto estaba convencido que era un monje, rio al ver la cara de Naruto. "Mi nombre es Tei, maestro de ultimo nivel, soy el encargo de cuidar esta entrada al templo monje del este. He escuchado tu historia y he decidido que serás aceptado en este templo." Dijo con voz suave y paciente pero esta se escucho a lo lejos. Era una voz que captaba tu atención, era tranquilizadora como si calmara tu ser de lo más profundo.

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo con ojos abiertos como platos aun tratando de comprender como este hombre estaba flotando pero escucho lo dicho y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No se arrepentirán de haberme aceptado." Exclamo Naruto contento.

"Antes debo advertirse que desde este momento tu vida dará un cambio total. El camino será duro, tu entrenamiento será lo más duro que alguien haya visto en este mundo. Desearas no haber aceptado esta propuesta esto te lo aseguro, entrenaras tu cuerpo y espíritu hasta llegar al limite humano. Muchos han muerto, otro se han rendido en el camino. Demandamos que des siempre lo mejor de ti, que siguas nuestras leyes que han permanecido intactas por miles de años, si en el futuro deseas irte no te detendremos pero sellaremos tu conocimiento de este lugar, junto con lo que has aprendido" Dijo el maestro Tei seriamente, su voz hacia que Naruto tomara un paso hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Pero a pesar de esto el no se rendiría, este era su momento de aprender, su momento de brillar y no dejaría que nadie le diga lo contrario.

Naruto miro al monje con ojos determinados." No importa los obstáculos que hayan en el camino, nunca me rendiré. Me convertiré en el monje más poderoso que alguna vez haya existido. ¡Ya lo vera!" Exclamo Naruto mirando seriamente a los ojos del monje cual seguían cerrado.

El maestro Tei se quedo sin decir nada por un minuto hay flotando en el aire y por primera vez abrió sus ojos, ellos eran negros sin pupila pero Naruto aun con su inexperiencia podía ver el gran poder que guardaban. "Desde este momento serás llamado discípulo Naruto." Dijo el descendiendo a la tierra como si fuera el mismo Buda. Naruto asintió con la cabeza rápidamente con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

El maestro Tei se sentó en una roca a la vera del rio y señalo con su mano a su lado izquierdo. Naruto vio este gesto y corrió para luego tomar asiento al lado de el. "Tu entrenamiento comenzara desde este momento. Templo Monje del Oeste tiene varios niveles de entrenamiento; el iniciar, que es aquí, el medio, el avanzado, Monje cinturón blanco, Monje cinturón amarillo, Monje cinturón verde, Monje cinturón Azul, Monje cinturón Rojo y Monje cinturón Negro. Luego esta el entrenamiento para el Maestro cual es hecho en el templo el Este, Norte y Sur. Algunas personas han durado meses para completar la primera fase, el ultimo en completarlo duro un año y termino hace dos meses, yo dure dos meses para completar este el nivel iniciar cuando tenia tan solo 10 años."

Naruto asintió mirando a su nuevo maestro seriamente y con determinación. "¡Entonces yo lo completare en un mes! ¡Se lo prometo Maestro!"

El monje solo rio un poco. "Eso lo veremos pequeño, eso lo veremos. Ahora ven colócate delante de mi y quítate de camiseta." Naruto hizo lo pedido sin preocupación. El monje saco una brocha y tinta para sello, comenzó ha escribir sellos en el cuerpo de Naruto, sello que el no conocía pero podía ver que eran para sellar su chacra aunque la matriz y el pentagrama era mas grande y deferente. "¡ha! Veo que conoces de los sellos."Dijo el maestro un poco sorprendido, aunque que sea normal que un chico de su edad conozca de los sello pero este sello es muy avanzado para que lo comprendan o que lo hagan visto por la mirada de Naruto el lo ha visto y reconocido algo casi imposible en estos tiempos.

Naruto asintió. "Si, los de mi clan se especializan en los sellos. Este es parecido al sello de chacra elementar pero con notables diferencias en la matriz y el pentagrama." Dijo Naruto analizando los sellos.

Tei asintió sorprendido por el conocimiento de Naruto. "Si es parecido pero la función es aun mas profunda. Como veras el sello de chacra elementar fue creado con la intención de sellar el chacra de las personas pero no fue así. La verdad que ellos so lo lograron sellar la capacidad para moldear chacra para crear jutsus. Este sello que te he colocado no solo sella la capacidad de moldear el chacra sino que también sella tu chacra casi por completo." Explico el maestro.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido. "¡Pero moriré si sella todo mi chacra!" Exclamo el preocupado.

Tei asintió con su cabeza. "Normalmente si pero este sello permitirá que se habrá un orificio en el núcleo de chacra para que sigas viviendo. Los monjes del pasado inventaron este modo de entrenamiento cuando descubrieron que el chacra hacia nuestro cuerpo mas fuerte, rápido y resistente. Hace miles de años el chacra no existía y las personas eran "normales", ahora todas las personas tienen chacra, incluso los animales y la plantas han mutado para tener el chacra. De esto consiste este entrenamiento, eliminaremos todo el chacra que te hace fuerte dejando solo un poco. En otras palabras serás un humano como los de hace miles de años atrás."

Naruto solo quedo viendo al maestro con su mandíbula en el suelo y sus ojos abiertos como platos, era una expresión cómica y el maestro Tei no pudo evitar reír. "¡Woo! ¡Nunca imagine que esto fuera posible! Para cuando complete este entrenamiento y mi chacra sea desbloqueado mi cuerpo será muchas veces mas fuerte, rápido y resistente." Naruto en realidad estaba impresionado, ya se imaginaba como seria el unos cuantos de años si seguía con este entrenamiento, incluso puede ser que llegue hacer tal fuerte como un Junin de elite. ¡Increíble!

Tei solo rio un poco. "Ese es el motivo del entrenamiento pero una vez que lo active no será desactivado hasta que llegues al nivel Monje verde. Bueno estas listo para comenzar." Pregunto el maestro Tei.

Naruto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. "¡Si maestro!" Grito fuertemente.

"Entonces comencemos. Este nivel iniciar es duro porque tu cuerpo tiene que ajustarse al cambio. Primero tienes que nadar desde aquella gran roca." Señalo a la gran roca que estaba a un kilometro desde donde estaban, Naruto solo lo miro como si estuviera loco, no por la distancia ya que para un ninja eso no es nada pero con su nuevo cuerpo sin chacra le será muy difícil, no solo eso la fuerza con la que viene le será casi imposible lograr completar su meta. "Hasta la cascada y luego escalarla hasta que encuentres la cueva que esta casi al final."Dijo el monje calmada pero por dentro estaba disfrutando las miradas cómicas de Naruto, el debía favorecer al chico por su determinación, lo vía en su rostro pero aun tenia sus dudas, Naruto se veía un poco afeminado por su pelo y rostro pero en sus años de monje ha visto muchos de compañeros con el mismo físico y muchos de ellos le han vencido en peleas. Por ahora se sentaría para ver como se desarrollaran las cosas y cuidar de que Naruto no se ahogue.

Naruto por su parte se cayó al suelo de la impresión. Este era un entrenamiento loco e imposible, nunca en su vida había escuchado de una locura así, claro muchos ninjas entrenaban duro y entrenamientos aun más locos pero ninguno de ellos tenían su chacra sellado, bueno casi todo. Ellos reforzaban sus cuerpos con chacra provocando que sus músculos fueran mucho más fuertes, eso hacia que el entrenamiento fuese más fácil de lo que se veía. Mientras el completara un entrenamiento difícil aun para los ninjas con un cuerpo mas débil que el de un civil.

"Voy a morir."Murmuro el aterrorizado.

Tei solo rio en voz baja. "No, no morirás. Yo estaré aquí para cuando necesites ayuda." Dijo el mientras camina hacia Naruto. "Ahora déjame activar el sello."Se detuvo enfrente de Naruto antes de ponerse al nivel del más pequeño, puso su mano en el pecho del Uzumaki y sus manos comenzaron a brillar azul. "¡Fuin!" El sello comenzó a activarse moviéndose en círculos como las partes interiores del reloj mas complejo de todo, pronto Naruto comenzó ha sentir los efectos su cuerpo comenzó ha debilitar y se sentía pesado, muy pesado. Le costaba respirar, ya no sentía la presencia de los animales que estaban cerca ni la de su maestro. De echo no sentía la presencia de nada, para alguien quien era un ninja sensor esta nueva sensación o mejor la falta de esa sensación le parecía muy incomoda como si hubiera perdido la vista.

El Maestro Tei asintió. "Veo que ya sentiste los efectos del sellado." Naruto asintió débilmente. "Como veras tu cuerpo se siente muy débil y ya no sientes tu chacra ni el chacra de las demás cosas. Hace miles de años los monjes antes de descubrir el chacra ellos podían unirse a la naturaleza por medio de barios ejercicios y años de entrenamientos, este es uno de ellos. Así que ¡Comencemos!" Ordeno el empujando a un sorprendido Naruto al rio.

Naruto cayo al agua comenzó a luchar contra la corriente pero le resulto imposible, pronto comenzó ha ser arrastrado por el fuerte rio. El maestro Tei solo reía mientras veía al Uzumaki luchar.

Si, ya no será tan aburrido por aquí.

**°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°**

**¡Fin!**

**Naruto entrenado por los monjes del mundo shinobi, ¿No les parece increíble? O ¿interesante? A mi si, por eso lo estoy escribiendo XD. Bueno si le gusta la idea y quieren que siga solo dejen algún comentario y ¡Bam! Un segundo capitulo XD.**

**Esta historia es un crossover, quiero decir que solo habrán algunos ochos capitulo en el mundo de Naruto. La cuestión es que quiero desarrollar el personaje un poco más antes de enviarlo a otro mundo. Elijan con que serie quieren que sea el crossover, pueden elegir entre estas.**

**Justice League.**

**Bleach (aunque esta puede que no sea)**

**Harry Potter.**

**Twilight.**

**HighSchool of DxD.**

**Ninguna.**

**Pueden dar ideas o agregar mas historias para votar. **

**Aunque prefiero que sea la liga de la justicia ya que tengo una idea en la cabeza pero si otra serie obtiene más votos que ella pues tendré que cambiarla. Si tienen preguntas solo déjenmelo en un comentario o algo por el estilo. **

**Sobre mis otras historias pues les diré que no están abandonadas o al menos eso creo. Ahora estoy tratando de escribir el nuevo capitulo del Harry Potter, El Potter pero tengo un bloqueo, aun así no quiero abandonarla. Se que tiene futuro y tengo varias ideas para desarrollar mas adelante en la historia.**


End file.
